Charizard
200px |Caption=Artwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U |Downloadlink=Mystervore88's version Kturner's version AxKing's version Endercreeper's edit Gladiacloud's version |Origin = Pokémon |Creator = Various}} Charizard is a Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is the final evolution of Charmander, which is the Fire-type starter Pokémon of the Kanto region, and has two Mega Evolutions known as Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y. It appears at #006 in both the Kanto and National Pokédexes. The fire from Charizard's mouth is hot enough to melt boulders, as well as accidentally cause forest fires. The flame at the tip of its tail also burns more intensely as the fires from Charizard's mouth grows hotter, turning to whitish-blue color whenever it is enraged or Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X. Its wings are strong enough to allow Charizard to fly at altitudes as high as 4,600 feet, with it capable of reaching even higher altitudes when it becomes Mega Charizard Y. In M.U.G.E.N, Charizard was made by various authors. Mystervore88's version The now defunct M.U.G.E.N creator, Mystervore88, who also worked on Spike, made a version of Charizard that actually consumes the opponent whole, and deals damage as the opponent becomes digested for around ten seconds. However, it was nothing more than a spriteswap of another vore-based character called Mony Momento. This may be because at the time, Mystervore88 wasn't very fond of Pokémon being involved in vore, thus explaining why he didn't put a lot of effort into it. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 180 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' File:MVCharizardpal1.png|Charizard1 Kturner's version Kturner's charizard is a mess of a character. It is missing a select icon, its portrait is way off, some of its normal attacks take too long and it is very small. One redeeming factor is that the sprites look decent. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} 'Palette Gallery' File:KTCharizardpal1.png|charizard AxKing's version Designed for AxKing's Pokémon-based full game he never finished, Charizard has a moveset consisting of only four attacks that can be charged if their respective button is held down. Charizard cannot run forwards nor jump back via the usual methods, instead being able to jump forwards and backwards through and , respectively. For some reason, Charizard's shadow flickers. Charizard, while somewhat powerful, lacks the ability to combo any of its attacks together, other than into itself, which can deal large amounts of damage and even an infinite if timed well enough. Due to its limited moveset, this can make Charizard rather boring to play as and fight against, especially the latter, given its lack of A.I. programming, though as mentioned prior, it was likely designed for a full game environment over standard M.U.G.E.N. Charizard appears to be a spriteswap of one of the many versions of Ryu, with Charizard's sprite file containing many of Ryu's sprites, most notably required hit sprites. That said, Charizard plays absolutely nothing like any version of Ryu. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' File:AxCharizardpal1.png|alpha Endercreeper9999's edit Endercreeper made an edit to Mystervore88's Charizard named Charizard plus. This edit puts in extra palettes with more to planned, puts in attack/hit collisions where needed and removes the attack collision from the characters swallow attack, meaning it can no longer eat the opponent. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 180 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Videos Charizard (Vore) vs Knuckles MUGEN Battle!!! (Download Link) MUGEN NEW Charizard Vs. Kuruyamu (Swadloon) HyperDragoonHx Mugen Fights 78 Charizard's Next Meal Category:CharactersCategory:Pokémon CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Generation I PokémonCategory:90's CharactersCategory:Amphibians and ReptilesCategory:Fire-type PokémonCategory:Flying-type PokémonCategory:Dragon-type PokémonCategory:Super Smash Bros. CharactersCategory:Spriteswaps